


Of Pleasure and Pain

by Alondere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Remus Lupin, Cone get your football star, Dirty Talk, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Forced Orgasm, Gags, I highly suggest you watch heathers, I kinda don’t want to know, If You Squint - Freeform, I’m not sorry, I’ve been falling asleep thinking about writing this, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, So Much Dirty Talk, Spreader Bars, Squint and you’ll see it, Sub Remus Lupin, THE TAGS, Teasing, This is my first smut on this site, Top Sirius Black, Vibrators, West end for that song, idk what this is tho, look where you are, not even the story, oh shit, sex toy, this took so long, youre welcome, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere
Summary: Exquisite torture.Tied down with his hands above his head to his bed in his dorm, with a cock ring staving off his orgasm, spreader bar between his thighs, and a blindfold over his eyes, those are the words that cross Remus' mind.  He's been teetering on the edge for over two hours now.His tormentor?  One Sirius Black, fully clothed.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 329





	Of Pleasure and Pain

Exquisite torture.  
Tied down on his back with his hands above his head to his bed in his dorm, with a cock ring staving off his orgasm, spreader bar between his thighs, and a blindfold over his eyes, those are the words that cross Remus' mind. He's been teetering on the edge for over two hours now.  
His tormentor? One Sirius Black, still fully clothed. Remus didn't need to see Sirius to know that he had that glint in his eye, one that usually meant Remus was about to regret his life up until that point. Remus felt Sirius' coal black locks tickle his cheek, Sirius was leaning down over him.  
"Think you deserve to come?" He whispered.  
Sirius had one pale finger tracing the underside of Remus' cock, watching closely as Remus tried to get the words 'yes, please' out of his recalcitrant mouth.  
"I didn't catch that, what'd you say?"  
Sirius let his finger drag up the length of Remus' long cock. He swiped it along the slit, collecting the precum gathered there, and circled Remus' head.  
"Please, Siri- Sir! S-ssir, I've been good." Remus messed up addressing Sirius, and he knew Sirius caught it.  
"Oh, have you?"  
Remus wanted nothing more than to just nod his head and for Sirius to heed his pleas, his tongue felt so heavy in his mouth, but Sirius wouldn't have it. So, he sobbed, "Ye- yes, Sir, I've been so good for you."  
The hair tickling Remus' cheek left and Remus turned his head again, so his cheek pressed against the pillow. Sirius lifted the bar between his legs over his own head and slid under it and between Remus' thighs. He planted his arms on either side of his torso and leaned down again. Sirius rubbed his own bulge against Remus' cock, the friction causing delicious sensations to shoot up both men's spines. Remus' legs fell down onto Sirius' back as he threw his head back, moaning wantonly.  
Sirius pulled back completely, though still between Remus' legs. "Keep your legs up."  
He felt Remus' legs pull back up. Sirius thread his fingers through Remus' sweat matted hair. "Good boy."  
Remus’ cock twitched.  
With that, Sirius leaned down and licked a long stripe from Remus', already stretched from the two hours Sirius had spent teasing Remus, hole to the slit of his dick.  
Remus threw his head back, gasping silently, but he kept his legs up. He was so close, but so far.  
"I'd like to let you come, really, but we haven't even gotten to try out your new toy, Remy."  
It didn’t even register that Sirius obviously went out and got him a sex toy that he was planning to torment him further with.  
"S-sir, please. I'll do anything, I just need to come!" The desperate moan came from Remus.  
Sirius pulled back, trademark smirk on his face. He had Remus right where he wanted him. It was a heady feeling, Remus trusting Sirius to unravel him like this. Sirius enjoyed it immensely. Sirius was the only one Remus would allow himself to lose his composure around. Only Sirius was allowed to take complete control over Remus like this, with nothing Remus could do to get it back.  
"Really?" Sirius taunted, "Anything?"  
Sirius let his hand wander down to Remus' hole again. He inserted three fingers easily and started to pump them in and out of Remus in a tortuously slow pace, making sure to brush his prostate with every inward push.  
"Mmmhmm."  
The blindfold was ripped from Remus' face and he blinked up at Sirius, still seated between his legs and keeping the same rhythm with his fingers. Sirius held the amber gaze and sped up his fingers a little. As a rule, Remus was supposed to look Sirius in the eyes whenever he could during these nights, when Sirius was dominant over him. It took a second for Remus to realize that Sirius was talking.  
"I'll let you come, I'll take off the ring for the rest of the night, Remy. But, I'm not going to stop using you 'til morning. You're all mine from now, approximately twelve- thirteen, until seven AM and you’ll find that begging and struggling will get you nowhere. I’m not going to stop until I’ve milked you dry. So, you have ten seconds to reconsider."  
Remus tried to think it through the best he could in his sex-induced haze, but Sirius' fingers were still moving inside him and he couldn't care less about anything other than his release. It vaguely registered that Sirius might actually go until morning, because he’d kept it up that long before, just giving Remus recovery time.  
Remus felt the ring slip off of his cock.  
“Come, Remus.” Sirius growled.  
And Remus did, with Sirius’ fingers hitting his prostate just right, Remus arched off the bed the best he could in his position and came, his seed reaching his chin as Sirius pumped his fingers in and out of him and seeing stars while moaning like a whore. Remus’ legs dropped when his orgasm finished.  
Sirius didn’t give Remus any recovery time. He picked up the pace of his fingers, relishing in Remus’ whimpers from the overstimulation and used his other hand to stroke Remus’ cock back to full hardness.  
Sirius stopped his abuse of Remus’ arse to reach behind him, pulling a discreet brown bag from thin air (or so it seemed to Remus) after a while, when Remus had started to come again.  
Remus didn’t speak, as his mouth was occupied moaning and whining as Sirius stroked him through his second orgasm of the night, his arms pulling against his bindings and going limp again while Sirius whispered dirty words into the charged air around them, “That’s it, just like that, slick yourself up with your own cum, like the filthy little slut you are.”  
When Remus had been reduced to a panting and whimpering puddle again, Sirius ducked out from under the bar and held up the bag.  
“Ready for your new toy?”  
Remus didn’t think his over sensitive cock or prostate could take much more. His arms pulled at the spelled ropes holding him down as he shook his head.  
Sirius smirked down at Remus. He ducked down and swallowed Remus’ cock to the hilt, earning a loud half sob, half moan from him. Remus was engulfed in wet, tight, velvety, heat, and he could feel Sirius’ tongue running up and down his shaft before circling his head and swiping the slit.  
Sirius made obscene noises he knew Remus loved, slurping loudly and smacking his lips, though Remus wouldn’t admit it, the proof was twitching in his mouth. Sirius lifted his eyes to Remus, whose head was thrown back. He let his cock slide out of his mouth until only the tip remained in his mouth, which he sucked in earnest like it was his favorite lolly, pulling back the foreskin with his hand and licking over the cherry redness it revealed.  
Which, Sirius would have had to admit as he moaned around the sensitive head of Remus’ already overstimulated cock, it may not have been a lolly, but it was his favorite thing to suck. The way it sat heavily on his tongue when Sirius could take all of it, and the salty precum at the tip, mixed with feeling Remus quivering, writhing, and shuddering beneath him, it was much better than any candy.  
When Sirius started bobbing his head, it was enough to force another orgasm from Remus. He writhed under Sirius, who had his hands on Remus’ hips to keep him from moving too much.  
When Sirius came up, he held up the bag again. Remus still shook his head and moaned wantonly in refusal.  
Sirius’ brow furrowed a little. He leaned over Remus a bit and whispered in his ear, “Do you remember your safe word?”  
Remus merely nodded, still incapable of speech.  
Sirius asked again, “What is it?”  
Remus turned his head to the side and moaned, “Peter.”  
Sirius nodded and sat back up, now confident that his Moonbeam could still call this whole thing off.  
“If you need it?”  
“I’ll use it.”  
Sirius rubbed Remus’ head and planted a kiss on him lips, upon pulling away, whispering, “That’s my good boy.”  
Remus’ lips lifted up in an exhausted smile partly at the praise, partly at the fact that he was Sirius’ and Sirius would take care of him.  
Sirius reached to the nightstand for the lube. He coated his fingers generously and started fucking Remus with them, coating him up inside.  
Sirius opened the bag, pulling out the small looking, blue plug he’d already taken from the package.  
Remus was looking at him, as he was supposed to, and Sirius’ lips turned up in what Remus considered to be the smile of the devil himself. There was that glint in his mercury eyes again.  
“It responds to me and only me. It’ll do whatever I want, and only I can put it inside you and remove it from you. It also comes with a ring, but we’ll use that some other time. It can change it’s shape, seek out your prostate, lube itself up, and a variety of other surprises. Almost like an all in one deal.”  
Remus had a feeling of foreboding in his chest, looking at the small, innocent looking, toy in his sadistic lover’s hand.  
Sirius had started fingering Remus again, making sure that he was still open.  
“But I’m going to fuck you right now.”  
Remus closed his eyes and moaned. He needed that, so badly.  
Sirius smirked and leaned over him. “What do you say?”  
Remus’, again, fully hard cock twitched. Godric, he loved to feel and see Sirius towering over him, even though Remus was the taller of the two, at 6’1’’ with Sirius at 6’0”. Remus fleetingly remembered when Sirius was taller than him and really towered over him, only a couple months ago.  
“Thank you, Sir, I’ll be so good for you.” Remus didn’t care about the fact that he might pass out next time he came, he needed Sirius inside him.  
He felt his legs get lifted again.  
“You’ll be good for me, Moonpie? Or you’ll be good for my thick, long, cock?”  
Remus felt the hot, blunt, head press against his entrance. “Oh, god, your cock. I’ll be good for your cock.”  
He needed it, so back, he could feel his arsehole flexing and opening, trying to suck in more.  
“And why is that, Moony?”  
“I’m your little slut.”  
“Damn right you are.”  
Sirius slammed into Remus, causing a gasp and his head to roll back into the pillow. Sirius threw his head back at Remus twitching and fluttering around the sudden intrusion.  
After a couple seconds, Sirius drew back and slammed back in, not giving Remus much time to adjust. He knew his cock was thicker than his three fingers by far, but he also knew Moony liked that slight burn, that subtle reminder of who’s in control here.  
He aimed for that little bundle of nerves and found it, watching Remus go to Neverland again and again, as he mercilessly hit it again and again.  
Sirius went faster and faster, relishing the helpless little whimpers and gasps that the usually sarcastic and sardonic werewolf released. Sirius could feel himself getting closer and closer to climax already. Well, he had been holding himself off for three hours before this.  
He grabbed Remus’ cock and started stroking as rapidly as he was thrusting into Remus, bending down and latching his teeth on his exposed neck while watching Remus sink into that headspace where he only existed to follow Sirius’ orders. He bit down, hard, and soothed the bite with his tongue.  
Sirius sucked and bit the skin on Remus’ neck up to his ear, where he growled, “Come. Now.” And nibbled on the outer shell.  
Remus, almost upon command, arched up so his chest pressed against Sirius and covered them both in his come, stars igniting behind his eyes, distantly feeling proud he’d done what Sirius asked right when he asked it.  
Sirius continued to thrust into him, getting more and more erratic as he chased his own climax. Finally, he spilled inside Remus, biting down on his shoulder to muffle his yell.  
Sirius pulled out and laid down next to Remus, trailing his fingers up his chest and circling and pinching the over sensitive nubs there. Remus watched his face, eyes glazed over.  
Sirius continued his torment of Remus’ nipples, wringing yet another climax out of him.  
Really, who knew that an orgasm could make your entire body an exposed wire in a lightning storm?  
He bent down and trailed his tongue through the come on Remus’ chest, earning himself helpless little whimpers and whines from his lover.  
Sirius looked up at Remus from his chest when his chest and stomach were clean. “I think I deserve a bit of a break, don’t you?”  
Remus nodded furiously, obviously hoping for a break himself. Sirius smirked up at him and bit down on a nipple, making Remus emit a sort of moan and groan.  
“Use your words.”  
“Yes... you deserve a break, Sir.”  
“But Moony, surely you don’t want me to stop pleasuring you!”  
Sirius’ mock surprised-worry hung in the air, as Remus didn’t want to answer.  
Sirius leaned over him. “Maybe now is the perfect time for us to test that new toy.”  
Remus started to nod, but caught himself. “Yes, Sir.”  
“Very good boy, you deserve a treat.”  
Sirius leaned over the spreader bar and Remus’ torso and planted his lips on Remus’. Remus opened his mouth obediently, letting Sirius invade and ravish it. It really was good Sirius was taking control, he felt too tired to even kiss him back.  
While he kissed Remus, Sirius picked up the small blue toy and popped it into Remus’ arse.  
Sirius broke the kiss to watch his face as the little toy expanded and plunged deeper, seeking that little bundle of nerves deep inside him and saw when it found it on Remus’ face.  
Sirius tapped Remus’ nose with a smirk on his face and vibrations suddenly filled Remus from his core, out.  
Sirius sat back and watched Remus shake and keen from the vibrations inside him, it seemed he was also vibrating, which he might have been.  
“How many times do you think you can go in one night, Moonbeam?”  
Remus moaned and shook his head, he couldn’t speak, not while this thing was pressed against his prostate and vibrating hard enough to make him vibrate with it. This was how he would die. He felt yet another orgasm building in his gut. Making his balls tighten and his prick twitch almost erratically.  
“Moony... that’s the lowest setting. Don’t test my patience. How many times?”  
Remus howled and came again, not comprehending the question as the unrelenting toy started to move again. It felt like it was surrounding his prostate and attacking it from all sides.  
Sirius frowned at the broken moans and whines and whimpers from overstimulation.  
Sirius took off his tie and moved up the bed, moving to straddle Remus. He’d somehow gotten hard again since Remus’ moans filled the air. Sirius balled up his tie and stuck it in Remus’ mouth. The moans were muffled and faded to whimpers and short cries that Remus couldn’t hold back, but he was looking up at Sirius with wide, glazed, eyes again.  
“Shh, it’s okay, Moony. Is it too much?”  
Remus shook his head ‘no’  
Sirius carded his fingers through the tawny locks atop his lover’s head. Remus tilted his head into it, closing his eyes. “How many times do you think you can go in one night?” Sirius repeated his question.  
Remus opened his eyes and let out a small whimper. Sirius understood it to mean “I’m done now.”  
Sirius responded by tapping his nose again, only this time, the plug started moving in circles and expanded more. Remus threw his head back and screamed.  
“No, look down, you’re still getting hard. You can keep going. You’re not done tonight. How many times do you think you can go? We’d have to take into account your libido from being a werewolf. Wizards usually can go way more times than muggles. The ‘multiply it by ten‘ rule and all that. I think I can keep you going until seven tomorrow.”  
Remus closed his eyes and came again with a cry.  
Oh.  
He liked that idea.  
He liked it a lot.  
Sirius sat back and tapped Remus’ knee, making him tense up against the vibrations that had just gotten ten times harder.  
“You look so pretty like this, Moony. Tied up and moaning for me. Torn between needing to come again or needing to stop.”  
Remus moaned as his arms went taut against the magical ropes at his wrists and he came again. Sirius pulled out his own hard cock.  
“You don’t get that decision, though do you?”  
Remus shook his head ‘no’ and Sirius stroked himself lightly.  
“Who does?”  
A muffled “you” came from around the makeshift gag.  
“Who?”  
“You, Sir.” His voice was still muffled, but there.  
“Who controls you?”  
“You, Sir.” The muffled reply was automatic, because who else?  
“Who owns this,” Sirius lightly palmed Remus’ cock, “and this,” his hand travelled lower to his quivering hole, “and every other part of you?”  
“You, Sir.” It was still muffled, but louder.  
Sirius stroked himself a little faster.  
“Who owns your pleasure?”  
“You, Sir.” Really, Sirius should have taken off the gag if he wanted Remus to answer him verbally and coherently.  
“Anyone else?”  
Remus shook his head.  
“No, Sir.” Muffled indignation.  
“Good boy.”  
Sirius tapped Remus again and began to take off his trousers and pants.  
“I think we can put that mouth to better use? Don’t you?”

RSRSRSRSRS

Sirius finally, finally, undid the bonds holding Remus up.  
Remus slumped against him as soon as he was free. “That.. we have class, Sir.”  
Sirius ran his hand through Remus’ hair. “Shh. Not Sir, remember, Padfoot or Sirius. That’s only for sex.”  
“Class.” Remus mumbled, ever the dutiful student.  
“Not today.”  
“Sirius, we can’t skip.”  
“We can. We will.”  
“It’s O.W.L year.”  
“You won’t take in anything today. I kept you up all night. And I’d like to see you walk from class to class with your legs shaking like that. You aren’t even standing up!”  
Remus’ eyes were drifting shut as Sirius spoke. “Hey, let’s take a shower first. Merlin knows we both need it.”  
“Mmm.”  
“C’mon. Up.”  
Sirius led Remus to the bathroom, Remus being barely able to walk.  
He washed Remus’ hair and got all the dried come peeled away from various parts of his body. After quickly washing himself, Sirius stepped out, still supporting Remus, even though Remus had an inch on him, and toweled down both of them.  
Sirius tilted Remus’ face down. His eyes weren’t glazed over anymore. “Hey.”  
“Hi.”  
Sirius pecked his lips and helped him out of the bathroom.  
James was up and getting dressed. He looked from Sirius to Remus and back.  
“Good morning. Sir.”  
Remus his his face in Sirius’ hair. Sirius said, “Don’t call me sir unless you’re going to join us Prongsey.” To which James pretended to gag.  
“I would, really, but my heart and prick belong to one.”  
“I dunno, have you considered your arse and mouth?”  
James threw a pillow at Sirius, hitting him in the face. Sirius threw it back and led Remus back to his bed.  
“Next time, put of silencing charms! You scarred poor Wormy!”  
“No promises!”  
Sirius chuckled and laid back, pulling Remus with him.  
“I need some strong coffee. And then some strong earl grey.”  
Sirius frowned down at Remus. “No. You need some sleep, and cuddles. Lots of cuddles.”  
“Then I won’t sleep tonight.” Remus pointed out.  
“Hm. Let’s figure that out later.”  
“I’m going to the Great Hall. I need coffee and tea, and so do you.”  
“Really?” Sirius drawled, one eyebrow quirked. “I'll tell you what, if you can walk out of this room and down the stairs, I’ll give you ten galleons and I’ll let you top me a day early.”  
Remus’ eyes narrowed on Sirius and held a determined spark in them as he replied. “You’re on.” With that, Remus stood up, legs still shaking, and took one step before falling down. James roared with laughter as Sirius stood up to help him up.  
“How ‘bout we get the house-elves to bring some food and caffeine here?”  
“James!”  
“Sod off!”  
Remus let himself be led back to bed and curled into Sirius, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his scent.  
“Shh, sleep.”  
And Remus did.


End file.
